


Так не бывает

by Klodwig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если у всех Холмсов был один Джон Ватсон? Что если он большую часть ждет... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так не бывает

_\- Доктор Уотсон, мистер Шерлок Холмс, - представил нас друг другу Стэмфорд._  
\- Здравствуйте! - приветливо сказал Холмс, пожимая мне руку с силой, которую я никак не мог в нем заподозрить. - Я вижу, вы жили в Афганистане.  
\- Как вы догадались? - изумился я.  
\- Ну, это пустяки, - бросил он, усмехнувшись. - Вот гемоглобин - это другое дело. Вы, разумеется, понимаете важность моего открытия?  
\- Как химическая реакция - это, конечно, интересно, - ответил я.

Артур Конан Дойль «Этюд в багровых тонах.»

\- Новости! Новости! Во что выльется диктатура в Югославии?! Новости! Сэр, купите газету! – к нему подбежал чумазый мальчишка с кипой печатных изданий в руках. – Сэр! Что с вами, сэр?  
\- Ничего хорошего, - весьма неплохо одетый джентльмен с тростью в руках покачал головой.  
\- Всё не может быть плохо, сэр! Вас дома, наверняка, ждет жена.  
\- Моя жена умерла 37 лет назад.  
\- 37? – мальчишка округлил глаза. – Вы отлично выглядите, сэр. Купите газету, сэр.  
Мужчина бросил сорванцу монету. Пахнущий типографией номер «Таймс» перекочевал к нему. На первой странице была статья о старом-новом премьере. Джентльмен покачал головой.  
\- Новости! Новости!  
Вздохнув, он пошел прочь, тяжело опираясь на трость.  
Ни мальчик с газетами, ни полная дама с двумя девочками-близняшками, ни старый гувернер, покупавший газету, никогда больше его не видели.

 **Один**  
\- Я хочу представить вам своего друга. Шерлок Холмс.  
\- К вашим услугам, - молодой слегка рыжеватый человек поправил очки.  
\- Приятно познакомится. Меня зовут Джон Ватсон.  
\- Нордкап?  
\- Простите, что?  
\- Бой у мыса Нордкап.  
\- А… - Джон кивнул. – Да, я был там.  
\- Вы много воевали, - Холмс отложил в сторону книгу. – Участвовали во многих боях, но орденов не носите. Считаете, что они не более, чем напоминание о том, что вы пережили.  
\- Пожалуй, именно так. Вы…  
\- Я историк. – Шерлок поднял взгляд. Глаза у него карие.  
\- Историк… - в голосе Ватсона сожаление и облегчение одновременно.  
\- Да. Я присмотрел нам квартиру в Ричмонде.  
***  
\- Соболезную вашей утрате. Он был вашим другом? – пожилая леди в шляпке с черной вуалью похлопала его по плечу.  
\- Да.  
\- Что ж… так бывает. Никто не застрахован от болезней. Даже такие великие ученые. Что вы думаете делать дальше?  
\- Ждать.  
\- Чего?  
\- Чего-то.

 **Два.**  
\- Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, - высокий мужчина со светлыми, почти белыми волосами, протянул ему руку.  
\- Джон. Джон Ватсон. Если Вы не против, здесь рядом есть отличная кофейня. Думаю, там удобнее будет обсудить подробности.  
\- О да, конечно.  
Воздух в кофейне густой, словно кофе, который они пьют. Людей не много, да и те почти все уставились в газеты и не видят никого и ничего.  
\- Вы часто переезжаете, - подмечает Холмс и Джон задерживает дыхание, ожидая… чего?  
\- Да, так и есть.  
\- Перед тем, как позвонить мне, вы звонили как минимум десяти людям, но ни один из них вас не устроил.  
\- Но… откуда? – Джон делает глоток.  
\- Газета в кармане вашего пальто. Объявления о совместном съеме квартир обведены красным, но многие зачеркнуты. Интересно, почему вы согласились встретиться именно со мной? Я не самый лучший сосед. Я музыкант, а поэтому много репетирую, часто играю по ночам.  
\- Мне это не помешает.  
\- Странно. Обычно люди говорят другое.  
\- А что говорят люди?  
\- «Пошел к черту со своей скрипкой!»  
Они говорят ни о чем еще минут двадцать. Холмс уже присмотрел квартиру в Хакни. Отличное помещение, как раз не далеко от его места работы.  
\- Вы не так просты, как кажетесь, Джон Ватсон, - Шерлок убирает с лица прядь белых волос.  
\- Может быть, - Джон улыбается, смотря новообретенному соседу в глаза. Глаза у него зеленые.  
***  
\- Он умер.  
\- Что? – Джон вскакивает.  
\- Мы сделали всё, что смогли. Эй, вам плохо? Эй! – доктор подхватил почти упавшего на пол мужчину.  
\- Да… я… немного… - Ватсону удалось сесть.  
\- Он был вашим другом?  
\- Да.  
\- Я надеюсь, стрелявшего найдут.  
\- Это был его соперник. У них были равные шансы на соло. Шерлок выиграл. А я…. Я опять… не смог. Не смог, - Джон закрыл лицо руками. – И в прошлый раз тоже… Я опоздал, опоздал тогда… И теперь…  
\- Вам надо смириться.  
\- Нет, мне надо ждать, - на мгновение врачу показалось, что этот убитый горем человек безумен. – Много-много ждать. Может у меня получится все в следующий раз?

 **Три.**  
Джон тяжело идет за Майком. С каждым годом нога болит всё больше и больше, без трости он практически беспомощен. Что ж… может быть, в этот раз… В конце-концов, прошло уже больше тридцати лет.  
От взгляда серо-голубых глаз его прошибает током. Он видел уже такие глаза.  
\- Как вас зовут?  
Кудрявый мужчина с пинцетом в руках удивленно приподымает левую бровь.  
\- Шерлок Холмс.  
Ватсон улыбается. Глаза щиплет от выступивших слез. Наконец-то. Он уже почти разуверился.  
\- Слава богу, - только и может сказать он.  
На мгновение Шерлоку кажется, что стоящему перед ним человеку больше ста лет, и он за свою нереально длинную жизнь видел бесчисленное количество страшных вещей и много, очень много терял. Что он видел две всемирные войны и множество мелких баталий. И что на свете его всё это время держала только странная, непонятная Холмсу цель. Он отбрасывает эту мысль.  
Потому что так не бывает.


End file.
